transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Continuity - Generations
Note: This article is part of the Transformers Multiverse article. UNOFFICIAL (JAPANESE) CARTOON CONTINUITY WITH MANGA Notes, order and dates speculative ?,000,000 years ago Epoch of Cybertron BOTCON '98 9 Million years ago Orion Pax debuts Many years later Orion Pax becomes Optimus Prime 4,000,000 years ago Televis art TELEVIS#7'' Televis art TELEVIS #? '''Early 1980s' A New Transformer Legend Begins!! THE TRANSFORMERS: MICROMASTER Enter the Urban Disaster Relief Specialists!! THE TRANSFORMERS: MICROMASTER Enter the Decepticon Sixwing!! THE TRANSFORMERS: MICROMASTER Sixbuilder the Ill-Fated Warrior!? THE TRANSFORMERS: MICROMASTER Sixtrain! Activate Red Mode!! THE TRANSFORMERS: MICROMASTER The Menace of Landcross's Combining Formation! THE TRANSFORMERS: MICROMASTER These characters then leave Earth, mostly likely time-jumping to circa 2020. 1985 More than meets the eye SERIES 1 Transport to Oblivion SERIES 1 Roll For It SERIES 1 Divide and Conquer SERIES 1 Fire In The Sky SERIES 1 S.O.S Dinobots SERIES 1 War of the Dinobots SERIES 1 Fire on the Mountain SERIES 1 The Ultimate Doom SERIES 1 Countdown to Extinction SERIES 1 A Plague of Insecticons SERIES 1 Heavy Metal Wars SERIES 1 Televis art TELEVIS 86#1 Autobot Spike SERIES 1 Changing Gears SERIES 1 City of Steel SERIES 1 Attack of the Autobots SERIES 1 The Traitor SERIES 1 The Immobiliser SERIES 1 Autobot Run SERIES 1 Atlantis Arise SERIES 1 Day of The Machines SERIES 1 Enter The Nightbird SERIES 1 1986 Televis art TELEVIS 86#12 Televis art TELEVIS 85#11 (Dinobots vs Decepticons scene) Televis art TELEVIS 85#11 (Dinobots in the city scene) Televis art TELEVIS 86#1 The Core SERIES 2 Targets of Opportunity TF & GI:JOE 1 (Note: ''Ignore the reference to World War 2)'' Targets of Opportunity TF & GI:JOE PLOT SYNOPSES & COVERS 2-6 Divided front INTERLOCKING COVER POSTERS Televis art TELEVIS 85#8 Televis art TELEVIS 85#9 Lithograph DREAMWAVE ARTWORK Transformers WALL PAPER 1 Televis art TELEVIS 86#11 (scene with Blaster) A Prime Problem SERIES 2 Redemption Centre TRANSFORMER LEGENDS The Insecticon Syndrome SERIES 2 Dinobot Island SERIES 2 The Master Builders SERIES 2 Autobeserk SERIES 2 Microbots SERIES 2 Desertion of The Dinobots SERIES 2 Box scene BOX 1985 JAPANESE Megatron's Masterplan SERIES 2 Blaster Blues SERIES 2 1987 Deception Raider in King Arthur's Court SERIES 2 The Golden Lagoon SERIES 2 The God Gambit SERIES 2 Make Tracks SERIES 2 Child's Play SERIES 2 The Gambler SERIES 2 Quest for Survival SERIES 2 The Secret of Omega Supreme SERIES 2 Kremzeek! SERIES 2 Sea Change SERIES 2 Triple Takeover SERIES 2 Prime Target SERIES 2 Autobop SERIES 2 The Search for Alpha Trion SERIES 2 The Girl Who Loved Powerglide SERIES 2 Hoist Goes Hollywood SERIES 2 Key To Vector Sigma SERIES 2 Televis art TELEVIS 86#2 Televis art TELEVIS 86#5 Masquerade SERIES 2 War Dawn SERIES 2 Trans Europe Express SERIES 2 Cosmic Rust SERIES 2 Starscream's Brigade SERIES 2 The Protectobots travel to Earth Revenge of Bruticus SERIES 2 Aerial Assault SERIES 2 B.O.T. SERIES 2 Televis art TELEVIS 86#8 Televis art TELEVIS 86#11 (scene with Decepticon combiners) Televis art TELEVIS ? 1990 Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers TELEVIS 86#1 Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers TELEVIS 86#2 Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers TELEVIS 86#3 Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers TELEVIS 86#4 Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers TELEVIS 86#5 Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers TELEVIS 86#6 Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers TELEVIS 86#7 Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers TELEVIS 86#8 Mobilization SCRAMBLE CITY Full Throttle Scramble Power! COMIC BOM BOM Televis TELEVIS 86#3 Televis TELEVIS 86#4 Box JAPANESE BOX Pocket book POCKET BOOK Televis TELEVIS 86#10 Televis TELEVIS 86#? Televis TELEVIS #? (scene with Grimlock) Televis TELEVIS #? (City commanders) Transformers WALL PAPER 2 Pocket book POCKET BOOK Transformers WALL PAPER 3 Trypticon is defeated but is hidden under a city. Sandstorm discovers and remains on the planet Paratron. 20?? story page MC AXIS #1 story page MC AXIS #2 Collect and save TRANSFORMER LEGENDS 2005 ''' The Movie FILM '''2010 The Five Faces of Darkness SERIES 3 2010 TELEVIS 86-87#1 2010 TELEVIS 86-87#2 Televis art TELEVIS 87#1 The Killing Jar SERIES 3 Chaos SERIES 3 Dark Awakening SERIES 3 Forever is a long time coming SERIES 3 Fight or Flee SERIES 3 Thief in the Night SERIES 3 Starscream's Ghost SERIES 3 Televis art TELEVIS 87#3 Televis art TELEVIS 87#3 2010 TELEVIS 86-87#3 2010 TELEVIS 86-87#4 Comic Colour Special TELEVIS 2010 TELEVIS 86-87#5 Ghost in The Machine SERIES 3 Surprise Party SERIES 3 Madman's Paradise SERIES 3 Nightmare Planet SERIES 3 Web World SERIES 3 Carnage in C Minor SERIES 3 The Ultimate Weapon SERIES 3 The Big Broadcast Of 2006 SERIES 3 Quintesson Journal SERIES 3 Dweller In The Depths SERIES 3 Only Human SERIES 3 Grimlock's New Brain SERIES 3 The Great Transformer War TELEVIS 87#1 The Great Transformer War TELEVIS 87#2 Televis art TELEVIS 87#6 Money is everything SERIES 3 Call of the primitives SERIES 3 Face of the Nijika SERIES 3 The burden hardest to bear SERIES 3 The Return of Optimus Prime SERIES 3 Televis art TELEVIS 86#9 Televis art TELEVIS #? Televis art TELEVIS 87#5 2011 The Great Transformer War TELEVIS 87#3 Four Soldiers from the Sky HEADMASTERS Tale of the Master Star HEADMASTERS Birth of a New Leader HEADMASTERS The Resurrected Blaster against the Decepticons HEADMASTERS The Revolt on Planet Beasto HEADMASTERS The Evil Meteor HEADMASTERS The Four Million Year Old Veil Of Mystery HEADMASTERS Terror of The Six Shadows HEADMASTERS Crisis on Cybertron HEADMASTERS King of Saturn - Scorponok HEADMASTERS The Dormant Volcano Erupts Again HEADMASTERS Head on Fortress Maximus HEADMASTERS Mars Explodes HEADMASTERS The Indestructible King Galvatron HEADMASTERS An S.O.S from a Lost Planet HEADMASTERS Daniel the Little Hero HEADMASTERS Battle To The Death On The Beehive Planet HEADMASTERS The Attack on the Planets HEADMASTERS Scorponok's Weakness HEADMASTERS Friendship of the Four Headmasters HEADMASTERS Mystery of the Space Pirate Ship HEADMASTERS The Death of Ultra Magnus HEADMASTERS The Final Demise of the King of Destruction HEADMASTERS Life can be sacrificed for Peace on Earth HEADMASTERS The Miracle Warriors HEADMASTERS Crisis on Planet Master HEADMASTERS The Brink of Death HEADMASTERS The Full Scale Assault HEADMASTERS From Enemy to Friend HEADMASTERS The Plot of the Final Battle HEADMASTERS The Last Battle on Earth HEADMASTERS 2016 The Return of the Decepticons MASTERFORCE The Hunt for the Living Dead MASTERFORCE The Case of the Missing Planes MASTERFORCE Junior Headmasters MASTERFORCE The Troublemaking Little Monsters MASTERFORCE Battle in the Barren Land MASTERFORCE Preservation of the Wild Animals MASTERFORCE The Super Twins MASTERFORCE The Autobots Are In Danger MASTERFORCE The Appointed Hero MASTERFORCE Turn the Anger to Power MASTERFORCE A Friendship is formed MASTERFORCE The True Face of the Mysterious Rock MASTERFORCE The Hunt has Begun MASTERFORCE The Birth of The Super Warrior MASTERFORCE A Dramatic Encounter MASTERFORCE The Birth of The Third Powermaster MASTERFORCE Sixknight The Vagabond MASTERFORCE The Emergence Of The Fourth Powermaster MASTERFORCE The Autobot Warrior Sixknight MASTERFORCE Save the Young Girl MASTERFORCE The Struggle between Life and Death MASTERFORCE The Revealing of the Evil Scheme MASTERFORCE Battle in the Desert MASTERFORCE Plan to Destroy the Godbomber Project MASTERFORCE Battle For The Moon MASTERFORCE Battle in Space MASTERFORCE The Whirling Tornado MASTERFORCE The Underwater Volcanic Eruption MASTERFORCE Plan to Destroy Godbomber MASTERFORCE The Last Powermaster Warrior is found MASTERFORCE Destroy the Autobots HQ MASTERFORCE Crisis in the Autobots HQ MASTERFORCE Destroyer from Deep Space MASTERFORCE Destruction of the Human Race MASTERFORCE Rescue Squeezeplay MASTERFORCE Battle at the Base MASTERFORCE The New Scorponok MASTERFORCE The New Beings Have Come Alive MASTERFORCE The Battle For Survival MASTERFORCE The True Face of Z – the Ultimate Killer MASTERFORCE The Ultimate Battle MASTERFORCE 2025 The Warrior of the Universe – Star Sabre VICTORY The Birth Of A Monster VICTORY Leozak Attack VICTORY Merge, Landcross VICTORY Move Out, Rescue Patrol VICTORY Save The Mine VICTORY Attack On The Energy Storage Planet VICTORY Terror Under The Metropolis VICTORY The New Arrival - Hellbat VICTORY Battle at The Shuttle Station VICTORY Tanker Theft Operation VICTORY Rescue Mikon VICTORY The Underground Water Electricity Plant VICTORY Combat In The Asteroid Belt VICTORY Battle on The Planet Micro VICTORY Rescue Gaihawk VICTORY The New Combination Robot – Leo Kaiser VICTORY The Reactivation Of The Space City VICTORY The Power Of Rage VICTORY Battle In The Antarctic VICTORY Ambush In The Desert VICTORY A Battle Of Life And Death VICTORY Farewell Optimus Prime VICTORY Go To Battle Victory Leo VICTORY Awaken Victory Leo VICTORY The Indestructible Combination VICTORY Mikon Saves The School VICTORY Crisis at the Base VICTORY The Assassin Bug VICTORY The Tidal Wave VICTORY The Space City Has Come Back To Life VICTORY Seek And Destroy The Space City VICTORY 2??? The Autobot Z-Project Begins STORY PAGES This is the World of Transformers: Zone! STORY PAGES Micro Warriors Into Action! STORY PAGES Secrets of the 3 Micro Teams and Rocket Base! STORY PAGES Autobots Battle on the Water Planet! STORY PAGES The 3 Teams and 4 Commanders That Beat the Decepticons! STORY PAGES The New Warrior- Dai Atlas ZONE Debut of the New Autobot Supreme Commander! STORY PAGES Dai Atlas Carried Out Operation Z! STORY PAGES Protect the Galaxy, Dai Atlas and Zone Base! STORY PAGES Dai Atlas' Friendship is his Strategy! STORY PAGES Burst! Two Heroes' Powered Action! STORY PAGES The Two Heroes Combine! This is Sky Powered STORY PAGES Dai Atlas' Rival Metrotitan Emerges! STORY PAGES Metrotitan Attacks Zone City! STORY PAGES Face Off: Dai Atlas Vs. Metrotitan STORY PAGES New Hero Roadfire Emerges! STORY PAGES This is Roadfire's Transformation! STORY PAGES The Mightiest Decepticon Emperor, Violen Jiger, Emerges! STORY PAGES Triple Combination Big Powered in Pursuit!" STORY PAGES Supreme Commander Dai Atlas’ Full Power Unveiled! STORY PAGES Explode! Final Blade! Double Powered Cutter! STORY PAGES The Powered Masters’ Final Battle! STORY PAGES Let’s Build a Peaceful New World! STORY PAGES 2??? Battlestars Begins! STORY PAGES I'm the Leader of the Battlestars, Sky Garry! STORY PAGES Sky Garry and Grandus battle Dark Nova's newest evil creation, the Novaroid. STORY PAGES Great Six Combination Warrior Sixliner! STORY PAGES Go Forth, Grandus of Justice! STORY PAGES Resurrect the Legendary Hero, Optimus Prime! STORY PAGES Decepticon Emperor of Destruction Super Megatron has Appeared! STORY PAGES It's the Supreme Commander Optimus Prime! STORY PAGES Optimus Prime's New Strategy! STORY PAGES Triple Combination, Battlestar Attack! STORY PAGES Arrival! Strongest Emperor of Destruction Ultra Megatron STORY PAGES The Battlestars Final Battle! STORY PAGES You Did It, Battlestars! STORY PAGES More micromasters debut: Hotrod Patrol, Monster Truck Patrol, Military Patrol, Astro Squad, Metro Squad, Construction Squad, Battle Squad and the Micromaster trailers. Rodimus Prime returns and gives the matrix back to Optimus Prime. He reverts back to Hot Rod. He then becomes a micromaster. 2??? Birth of the Five-Part Combiner Rescue Warrior: Guard City! STORY PAGES Free-Combiner, Guard City! STORY PAGES The Decepticon's Wicked Five-Part Combiner: Battle Gaia! STORY PAGES Big Pinch, Autobots! STORY PAGES The Road Army vs. the Jet Army! New Decepticons Appear! STORY PAGES The Rivals of the Road Corps and Jet Corps Collide! STORY PAGES The Decepticons' Attack on Earth! STORY PAGES Conclusion STORY PAGES The Autobots and Decepticons have been replaced by the Maximals and Predacons respectively. '' ''There are no stories to show the following events. '' ''(This is because the Canadian cartoons which, are part of another continuity, were shown instead.) '' ''Firstly there is the ‘Beast Wars 1’ battle between Optimus Primal and Megatron. If an original series had been made the cast would have been: Optimus Primal (bat), '' ''Tigatron, Cheetor, Shadow panther, Polarclaw, Rhinox, Wolffang, Dinobot, Rattrap, Razorbeast vs Megatron (crocodile), Black Arachnia, Tarantulas, Buzzsaw, Waspinator, Scorponok, Snapper, Terrosaur, Iguanus, Insecticon, Shadow Panther, (as shown on the back of the box). Optimus Primal and Megatron would then have upgraded to their Ultra bodies. '' ''Then the Egg Beasts appear. '' '????' The New Forces Arrive! BEAST WARS 2 Run White Lion Run! BEAST WARS 2 Bonecrusher's Fury BEAST WARS 2 Lake trap BEAST WARS 2 Galvatron Revived BEAST WARS 2 Mystery of the Ancient Ruins BEAST WARS 2 The Insectrons Arrive BEAST WARS 2 Friend or Foe? Insect Robo BEAST WARS 2 The Strongest Tag Team? BEAST WARS 2 Autorollers Roll Out! BEAST WARS 2 Danger! Powerpinch BEAST WARS 2 Galvatron Runs Wild BEAST WARS 2 The Predacons General offensive! BEAST WARS 2 Combined Giant Tripredacus BEAST WARS 2 The Cheerful Jointrons BEAST WARS 2 A Terrible Combination Plan? BEAST WARS 2 Who is the Leader? BEAST WARS 2 Black Lio Primal BEAST WARS 2 Space Pirate Seacons! BEAST WARS 2 Who is the Strongest Warrior! BEAST WARS 2 Clawjaw is Saved BEAST WARS 2 Megastorm's Reckoning BEAST WARS 2 Showdown in the Sea BEAST WARS 2 To Face the Setting Sun BEAST WARS 2 The Last Battle BEAST WARS 2 Enter Prowl! BEAST WARS 2 Megastorm Reborn BEAST WARS 2 New Weapon: The Octo-Tank BEAST WARS 2 Gigastorm's Treachery BEAST WARS 2 Artifical Planet Nemesis BEAST WARS 2 The End of Starscream BEAST WARS 2 Lio Primal Assassination Plan BEAST WARS 2 Lio Primal is in imminent danger TV MOVIE The Great Angolmois Freezing Operation BEAST WARS 2 Knockout Nemesis! BEAST WARS 2 Prowl's Revolt? BEAST WARS 2 Emissary of the Fourth Planet BEAST WARS 2 Crisis of Planet Earth BEAST WARS 2 Flyout! Planet Earth BEAST WARS 2 Assemble, 39th Warrior BEAST WARS 2 Revenge of the Space pirates BEAST WARS 2 Breaking into Nemesis BEAST WARS 2 Legend: The Green Warrior BEAST WARS 2 Farewell Lio Primal BEAST WARS 2 '????''' Move Out, Big Primal! BEAST WARS NEO Get The Mysterious Capsule! BEAST WARS NEO Burning Spirit Below Freezing BEAST WARS NEO Hang In There, Stampy! BEAST WARS NEO Mirage In The Sand BEAST WARS NEO Dinosur Combiner Magmatron BEAST WARS NEO Duel In The Midst of The Labyrinth BEAST WARS NEO Danger of The Black Hole BEAST WARS NEO Sub-Commander Longrack BEAST WARS NEO Whoa! He Got Eaten! BEAST WARS NEO Planet of Time BEAST WARS NEO Lazorbeak Alone BEAST WARS NEO Ship's Log BEAST WARS NEO Break is a Predacon? BEAST WARS NEO Mach Kick Enlists!? BEAST WARS NEO Planet of The Ultimate Weapon BEAST WARS NEO Troubled DNAVI BEAST WARS NEO Attack! Randy BEAST WARS NEO Physicist Bump BEAST WARS NEO Hardhead Is Hardheaded BEAST WARS NEO Deep-Sea Personal Combat BEAST WARS NEO The Stolen Gung Ho BEAST WARS NEO Hot Blooded Instructor, Survivor BEAST WARS NEO Assemble New Warriors BEAST WARS NEO The mysterious Beast Warriors BEAST WARS NEO The Stolen Capsules BEAST WARS NEO Pursue The Fuzors BEAST WARS NEO Angered Magmatron BEAST WARS NEO Illusion? Lio Primal BEAST WARS NEO Unicron Revived BEAST WARS NEO Unicron's Ambition BEAST WARS NEO Fight Maximals BEAST WARS NEO The End of the Maximals BEAST WARS NEO The Last Battle BEAST WARS NEO Graduation Ceremony!! BEAST WARS NEO Category:Fan Fiction